


Taken to the Limit One More Time

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas edges Dean.





	Taken to the Limit One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of my NaNoWriMo one shots.

Dean waited for Cas to touch him. The blindfold left him in total darkness. His hands were tied to the bedpost above him. He had his legs spread wide, just like Cas liked them.

He jumped when Cas touched him.

“Shh, Dean. It’s okay.”

Dean nodded. He trusted Cas completely. He knew Cas would never hurt him in any way he didn’t want or like.

“What color are you, Dean?”

“Green. I’m green, Sir.”   
“Very good. And what is your safeword, baby?”

“Impala.”

“Good boy.”

That was all Dean wanted… to be Cas’ good boy.

Cas licked over the head of Dean’s hard cock and Dean gasped. It felt so good when Cas used his mouth.

Cas licked again and stuck his tongue into the slit. Dean moaned. He didn’t move, he knew not to. He never was allowed to move unless Cas told him it was alright and he hadn’t so far.

Cas sucked the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth and licked around it. He sucked on it and Dean moaned louder. 

Cas wrapped his lips around it and sucked all the way down to the base. Cas didn’t have a gag reflex and it made oral so erotic…

Cas sucked back up and then back down again, swirling his tongue as he did. 

Dean struggled not to thrust up into Cas’ mouth. He knew that would stop everything and probably he’d be punished. As much as Dean loved to be punished, he didn’t want this to stop.

Cas kept it up until Dean was so close…

“May I cum, Sir? Please?”

Cas popped off his cock and said, “Yes, Dean, you may. You may cum each time.”

Dean didn’t have time to think about what Cas meant by ‘each time’ because his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He shot cum into Cas’ mouth, and although Dean couldn’t see him, Dean knew Cas swallowed it all.

Cas disappeared and Dean whined.

“Don’t worry, sweet boy, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean sighed with relief, He hated to be left alone.

After a bit, Cas touched his cock again. Dean gasped and groaned.

Cas had his hand lubed and he stroked Dean’s cock back to hardness.

Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head every few passes.

Dean was moaning, but when Cas cupped his balls and pulled on them, Dean could feel the heat begin in them and spread out.

He groaned that he was going to cum.

“Go ahead, baby, cum for me.”

Dean came all over himself and Cas’ hand.

Cas hand disappeared.

“What color are you?”

“Green. So very green.”

Cas chuckled.

Nothing happened for a while. Dean was starting to wonder, when he heard a vibrator start up.   
It was a very slim vibe and lubed up like it was, it slid into him easily. Cas cranked it up and Dean groaned. He groaned even louder when it ran over his prostate.

Dean’s tired cock wanted to fill. It was trying, and Cas’ mouth on it helped it to achieve hardness.

Between Cas’ mouth and the vibe up his ass, he was moaning and pulling on the restraints that held his hands above his head.

Cas fucked him with the vibrator, making sure it hit Dean’s prostate every thrust. Dean was rolling his head from side to side and desperately trying not to move his hips. 

It seemed to take forever. He wanted to cum, he felt so close, but he just couldn’t get there, He whined in frustration.

“Sir, I don’t think I can… I want to but I just can’t.”

“You can, baby, and you will.”

Cas pushed the vibe up inside Dean and left it touching Dean’s prostate. Dean jerked.

“Cum for me,  _ now, _ Dean.”

Dean did. He yelled with the effort and his cock just spit out a little cum. It dribbled down the side of Dean’s cock.

Dean was sweaty and panting and completely exhausted. He felt like he was floating and he recognized that he was deep in subspace. 

“You’re doing so good for me, Dean. So good. Just one more time for me.”   
Dean wanted to cry but he also felt far too floaty to do that.

“I don’t think I can, Sir. I want to, but I don’t think I can.”

Cas ran his hand lovingly over Dean’s side. 

“Just one more time. Remember you can use your safeword if you need to.”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Sir, I remember.”

Cas waited for quite awhile. But then he grabbed Dean’s cock and began to stroke it. Dean pushed his hips up just a tiny bit into Cas’ fist.

“You can do it if you need to Dean. You have permission.”

Dean began to  thrust up into Cas’ fist, and against all hope or reason, his cock got hard again.

Cas rubbed his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock and let him thrust into his fist. He licked over the head when it appeared.

Dean was too tired and gone to make a sound. He just  _ felt _ .

It took a long time. Cas cupped his balls and rolled them around in his hand and that helped.

The Cas shoved one finger up Dean’s ass and that was what tipped him over the edge.

He came, yelling even louder than he had before. Not a drop came out of his cock, but it still felt amazing and awful at the same time. He orgasmed hard.

Then Cas was taking his restraints off and rubbing his wrists. The blindfold came off, but he kept his eyes closed.

Cas was next to him, pulling him into his arms.

He was kissing Dean and running his hands over Dean’s face and in his hair.

“You did so good for me, baby. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much. You are so good.”

Dean began to come back to himself. He could feel Cas kissing him and he turned his head and kissed Cas back.

“Welcome back, Sweetheart. I need you to lift your head and drink this for me.”

Dean lifted his head and drank the juice.

“That’s so good. You’re so good, Dean. Such a good boy.”

“I’m tired, Cas. Wanna sleep.”

Cas kissed his forehead. “Sleep then. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Always true to his word, when Dean woke up, he was half on top of Cas. Their legs were intertwined and Cas had one had at the small of his back and one on the back of his head.

Dean kissed Cas’ cheek and Cas opened his eyes.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Good morning, Cas. I love you.”

“I love you too, husband. I’ll bet you’re hungry.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I am. But I want you first.”

Cas smiled back. “Okay, baby, You’ve got it,” and his hand traveled lower.

 


End file.
